Artemis Missy Fowl III
by Greek Geek 55555
Summary: What if the next Artemis Fowl in line was a girl? Well I have made a story explaining how an Artemis Fowl III copes with her fathers old friends.
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
>My name is Missy, wait it s really Artemis Missy Fowl III. I am the first and only female Artemis Fowl, which is a little redundant when you think about it. I have a little brother named Jay Jay I don t know why my father and mother named him that. Jay Jay and I s mother died when he was three, I was six. Father has remarried now, Jay Jay and I don t quite know what to think of her yet. Jay Jay was born April fourth I was born three years before on May fifth. Our father says we balance each other out, because I m a five and he s a four. Father told us that the Chinese word for death sounds like four. I don t think Jay Jay was paying attention that day. He s much like our uncle Beckett and Father says I am much like uncle Myles. Being a Fowl means we need bodyguards. Our bodyguard is named Butler, father says his was named Butler, or that was what they were supposed to call him. Our Butler is the son of Juliet Butler, father s bodyguard s sister. Being a Fowl also means following the Fowl family motto, aurum est portatas, meaning gold is power. Which I father explained more to me, he told me that if anything were to happen to him I would be in charge of the Fowl money and estate. Funny of him saying that because in just eight days later, he disappeared while he was going to the United States. Before he left he gave me a necklace with a gold coin on it, a perfect circle in the middle. He also gave me a CD disk to play if he didn t come back. It s been a year since he went missing, and I think I m ready to play the disk. <div> 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Gold coin and an old disk I m twelve years of age, my brother Jay Jay is nine. It s been a year since our father took the Fowl jet to the United States and hasn t returned. Before his departure he left with me a necklace and a CD disk. Mother tries to stay strong but I fear that she has taken a turn for the worst. Jay Jay has started Bartebently s School for exceptional young boys. I will soon be off to the Bartebently s School for exceptional young girls. The boys school starts before the girls so I have a couple of days before im sent away. I go into my father s old study when he was my age, which he had given to me on my sixth birthday. The screens show news feed from Ireland to the U.S. Butler is in there waiting for me. Anything? I ask looking at the screens. He shakes his head, I didn t expect there to be any. Would you please leave me be for a while Butler. I wish to be alone. He nodded and left, I knew he was waiting on the other side of the door. I took out my laptop and slid in the disk. I was shocked to see a younger version of my father. It was a disk for himself. He was telling himself about a world of fairies and dwarves and elves. When he was finished another video started. It was my father, just as I remembered him. Missy, if you are watching this it means I have not come back from my excursion to the United States of America. He sounded so calm it scared me a little. I hope you re not too confused about why I showed you a video meant for me. Because it was crucial for you to know about the fairy world known as Haven City. Or Safe Haven, I was amazed he was sharing this with me. It seemed to really bring out the best in my father. I need you to find them. And to find, if she s still there, Captain Holly Short. Tell her you are my daughter, tell her your full name. Also I need you to seek out Foaly, Mulch, and as much as I hate him Trouble. Now if none of them are there you must ask the head tech to look up my file. That will help you. My father smiled into the camera, I don t think I ve ever seen him smile like that. Good luck Missy, and that was that. All he had to say to me. I knew Butler wouldn t want me going by myself, the way father described the place I don t think Butler will be a good fit, considering he is almost as tall as his name sake. So my father has stated. I look at the coin on the necklace he gave me, I wonder what it has to so with the fairy world. Butler them entered the room, he looked at me and then at the laptop screen. Missy, your uncle Myles is here. Would you like me to lead him here? Butler asked looking down at me. I still couldn t believe that he was only in his thirties, for how tall he was. No, no, I will ho and talk to him in the parlor. Butler nodded and went down the stairs. I took one last look at the gold coin and decided I would ask uncle Myles if he knew anything about the coin. When I get to the parlor Butler has already gotten uncle Myles situated.  
>Hello Niece. I have come to discuss the situation involving your father. He always gets right to the point. You re probably well aware that your father is most likely not to return. I held my hand for him to stop speaking.<br>My father is returning, I will see to it myself. He shook his head at me. He never gave up on his father, and I m not going to give up on mine. I stood up and glared at my uncle. Usually he was my favorite, but not at this moment. I don t think he understood, I needed to so this. I know Arty never gave up on finding our dad, but in doing so it led him down the wrong path. I don t want to see you go down a similar one niece. I knew he cared about me, and about my father and his twin brother. Look niece I love you and I love your father, but I have to advise you to not look for your father. I sighed and played along. Fine but uncle Myles I want to know why my father gave me this gold coin. He looked at it and gave it a puzzled look. He soon shook his head. I m sorry niece but I don t know, Arty did carry it around a lot. I nodded remembering him tapping and twirling it whenever he was stressed. Uncle Myles then got up kissed my forehead and left without another word. I then looked at Butler. Butler dear friend we are going on a field trip. He looked at me and reminded me that I would be in school soon. Yes of course but I will not be attending school until I find my father. If you have any questions or doubts, then I can just do this myself. Butler then groaned displeased that I had become like my father. Okay, Missy let s go, but if it gets too dangerous we are leaving on my word. Butler scolded, but I could see he was also happy to help aid me to find my father.  
>Then let s go, I smiled wide and we were off in the Lamborghini. <div> 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two: A Whole new world As Butler drove down the road, it only then occurred to me that I had no idea how to get to Haven City. I looked over at Butler and he seemed to be able to read my thoughts. You have no idea where we re going do you Missy? I couldn t lie to him. I shook my head and sighed. How do you intend we get somewhere you don t even know of? I pondered this question for a good while. I looked down at the gold coin and twirl it around the string. I thought about maybe Juliet knew, but then I decided I needed to check my father s old study. So I had Butler turn around and I looked in his old study.  
>There wasn t anything I had found, and it had been two hours. I was about to give up when I found a little mechanical dragon fly in a glass case that had signal disrupters. The technology looked similar to my father s, but it didn t look human. So it must be fairy I thought. I slid it into my pack and started to look again. I found a suit, helmet, and a weird looking gun, I figured they also must be fairy technology. I slid on the helmet and it started to say something in a weird language. There were words on the screen that were weird also. I slid the helmet off and into my pack along with the weird gun and suit. I kept looking for some clue as to where this Haven City is located. As I looked I found a bunch of interesting inventions that my father must have made when he was my age. The most interesting thing I found was a blue cube that made the electricity turn off. I also came across a ring that I slid on my finger. I looked everywhere for something anything that would help me, then I discovered a small piece of paper with symbols similar to Egyptian hieroglyphics. A through Z with spaces and periods. It was labeled gnomish, and it had a map to where a chute was to catch a pod and go to Haven City. I smiled, knowing I had just found a one way ticket to saving my father. I gathered all my stuff and on the way to the chute I practiced the gnomish. It came easy to me as I started, I wondered if father is still able to speak gnomish. Butler listened in and learned himself, he wasn t as fluent as me, but I was a Fowl. Before we went to the chute I decided I was going to try out some of the equipment I found. I put the helmet on again and this time knew what they were saying. Some guy was telling officers on duty about a recent Troll encounter not too far from Dublin. I then took off the helmet and slid the suit over my clothes. Butler gasped and told me I had vanished. I was amazed, I had vanished right in front of Butler s eyes. The blue cube only turned stuff off. The gun was really interesting because it only immobilized its target. I tried it out on a couple squirrels. The dragon fly I think is a camera or video feed of some sorts. I will never trust dragon flies ever again. Butler took the gun and left me with the other stuff. Now the bridge that needed crossing was how we were going to be let on the chute. I decided I would just do what father told me to do, to tell them my full name. Butler and I walked down into the chute area. The place was completely hidden by a force field type thing that produced an image of cows. We walked up to the counter where a man, who fitted the description my father gave me of pixies, his name tag read Chix in gnomish. I noticed one of his wings was broken.<br>Wait right there, he sounded scared. I wonder how many humans these people see. Don t move. The way he said it made me not want to move. It s just like how father described the Mesmer used by fairy folk to erase or control human minds. I looked away remembering father said that the Mesmer only works with eye contact and in hearing range. My name is Artemis Missy Fowl, I am the third Fowl born to the Artemis name. This seemed to get him. I am here on business for my father. He nodded and gave us a special shuttle designed for my father s bodyguard Butler. I couldn t believe all this was real, I remembered father telling me stories that I now tell Jay Jay wait, Jay Jay he didn t even know I was gone. What if he called and found out I hadn t gone to school. The poor boy would panic. I took out my cell, no signal. I hope I would get back in time for Jay Jay not to notice my absence. The ride down seemed to go on forever. With just Butler and me on the shuttle it was very spacey. I couldn t imagine father s Butler fitting in here. I soon took a nap and told Butler to wake me up when we arrived. It felt like only a couple of minutes but Butler said it was more when he woke me up. I opened the shuttle door and looked out, we were in Haven City. It was just as my father had described. No wonder this place made him smile, it also made me smile. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Friends, alibis, and enemies I was in awe. Butler just looked at all the small buildings. I laughed inside just imagining my father s Butler in one of those tiny buildings. My father tried to prepare me for the people I will meet here, but when a centaur trots up to us I couldn t speak. Who are you young mud wench? the centaur asked then looked at Butler. And who is your large friend? I waved my hand at Butler telling him not to hurt the centaur. I am Artemis Missy Fowl the third, and this is my bodyguard Butler. The centaur looked surprised and confused. And who might you be centaur? I am Foaly, I am sure that your father has spoken of me before. I remembered that my father wanted me to contact him. And I should ve guessed that you were a Fowl, considering you look so much like your father. And you big fellow look like your name sake Butler. You are related correct? Butler nodded.  
>My mother is Juliet Butler that makes Domovi Butler my uncle. Butler said plainly. I knew that Butler was named after his uncle. Foaly looked at me again and motioned for us to follow him deeper into Haven City.<br>So how is Artemis doing, is he still as intelligent as ever? I looked down and didn t answer. Foaly looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. What is the meaning of this visit, uhh, may I call you Missy? I nodded.  
>My father sent me here after he didn t return home after going to America. Foaly nodded, I wonder if he knew what my father went through to get his father back. Did you know him well? The centaur stifled a laugh. Yes I knew him when he was a lad and trying to steal our gold. That sounded like something he would do. Now, would you like to share with me the meaning of this unexpected visit? Yes, I first need to find Holly Short, Mulch, and Trouble. My father requested me to find you four. He said you could help. Foaly nodded and started to trot toward a police station.<br>Come on follow and I am sure once we get Holly and Trouble we can contact the dwarf Mulch. Butler and I followed him into the police station formidably called Police Plaza. As my wonder eye caught the sight of an auburn haired woman three feet tall flying around on wings that looked like a pair I had found while sifting through my fathers study. Missy, are you sure we are safe here, I feel a little out of my element. Butler spoke low for my ears only. I mean do you really trust a half person half horse? I shrugged my shoulders.  
>If father trusted them then they cannot be that bad. It also seems your uncle was friendly with these people. Butler grunted which he always did when he was frustrated with me. We were so preoccupied with our quiet conversation that we hadn t noticed that Foaly had stopped in front of the auburn haired woman.<br>This is Major Captain Holly Short, first, still, and only female LEPrcon officer. I waved at Captain with respect. I saw her gaze drifted to the necklace with the coin on it.  
>I am Artemis Missy Fowl III daughter of Artemis Fowl II and this is my body guard Butler, nephew of Domovi Butler. Holly s gaze never left the gold coin as she said hello and waved. She finally I guess got tired of staring and asked me a question.<br>Where did you get that necklace? her words trembled with emotion. The emotion was hard to tell between sorrow and passion. I mean if you don t mind telling me, uh, Missy. I do not mind at all Captain, and yes please you may call me Missy. I saw the captain smile and then I noticed that one of her eyes we blue, like fathers. I was given it when my father departed for America to do business. He has not returned. I will get Trouble to page Mulch and get him here. Apparently Artemis needs our help. Foaly said and trotted away leaving the three of us alone, and there was no way Butler would be leaving my side. I also received a disk in which my father was reminding himself of your world. Then gave me instructions to find you four and that you would help me find my father. The captain nodded and sat on a bench that was brilliantly decorated with acorns and cotton wood leaves. How was he doing? I mean before he left. She had that spilt emotion in her voice again. I wondered if she and my father used to have a thing. I was sure he would ve told her. I mean he told her about his crush on Juliet. He also told me about his love for a girl named Minerva, who is now our step mother. Was it possible that he had passionate feelings for her as well?  
>Great, I mean I hardly saw him since he worked so much. But I mean hay we are Fowl s, and Fowl s have hectic lives. She nodded like she had been around father so much she had picked up that Fowl s are busy. So Captain, how did you come to know my father? she smiled again but in her mismatched eyes I could see her sorrow and passionate feeling. I also saw her far away gaze, as if she was recalling the first time she ever laid eyes on my father.<br>Okay, first before I tell you about when I met Artemis I need you to know a couple of rules. She said once she had returned from her daydream. One, call me Holly okay? I nodded. Two you sound and look too much like Arty, and three I will tell you once I feel that you have earned it. She took a glance at Butler and smiled again. This time a one you have as if you are remembering an old friend. You know you look like your uncle. I get that a lot, he grunted clearly displeased with us being in an unfamiliar area. I just laughed at how much he acted like Jay Jay. Holly gave a small smile. So Missy, do you take more after your father or mother? I had to think about that I really didn t know who I was more like. I guess I did go on a long with father on a lot of his operations to get money into the Fowl bank account. I guess I am more like my father. I said staring at my shiny loafers. I say you remind me of is alibi Alfonse. It still brings a smile to my face to think of your father as a street kid, as he put it. We laughed as I imagined my father wearing street cloths. 


End file.
